


Wake up, Stepsister

by remotestchance



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remotestchance/pseuds/remotestchance
Kudos: 5





	Wake up, Stepsister

(Ambient night noises - wind, birds)  
(Knocking sound)  
Hello?  
(Knocking sound again)  
Hello, Step-sister. I know you're in there.  
(Pause)  
Come on, I know you're awake. You don't want me to wake the whole house up, do you?  
No, don't get up! I'm coming in.  
No, it's okay, keep lying there! I don't want the light on or anything. I just want to talk without mom or your dad finding out.  
(Mimicking) 'Talk about what?' Just wait and see, that's what.  
Look, I'm just going to sit on your bed. You can stay nice and cosy under the covers, okay?  
(Sound of bed creakng)  
There, much better.  
(Giggle) Sorry, were those your legs? I didn't mean to sit on them, I promise! Look, just let me shift a bit.  
There, isn't that better?  
Yes, I know my legs are on both sides of you now. They're my legs. But it's a tiny narrow bed and this is the only way I can sit without squashing you.  
What do you mean, you can't get up now? I told you, you don't need to get up! Just lie there while we chat, okay?  
Good girl.  
Now, this is going to sound a little weird, so you have to promise not to freak out on me, okay?  
I've been... having these thoughts over the last few weeks. Ever since the wedding. Ever since you and your dad moved in.  
Look, I know I wasn't very nice to you at first. I know. I was being a brat! But I didn't do anything that bad - okay, maybe I stole a few of your hairbands, and borrowed some of your clothes, but that's just normal sister stuff, right? And we're meant to be sisters now.  
(Pause)  
Okay, I guess 'borrowed' wasn't the right word. I destroyed some of your clothes. I'm not proud of it, okay?  
(Pause)  
Alright, alright, and I suppose I locked you in the bathroom that one time.  
(Pause)  
Okay, five times.  
But I was just acting out! You wouldn't like it if somebody strange moved into your home, would you? Not after you and your dad had been living there by yourselves for years! And it's been me and mom for as long as I can remember, so of course I was a bit weird about you living here.  
(Pause)  
Okay, maybe you wouldn't steal things from somebody in your house. And I know you said you've always wanted a sister. But I haven't! You're a nicer person than me, and that's part of the problem.  
You see, the thing that's been bothering me is I noticed how much... happier Mom's been since you moved in here.  
No, she has! You didn't live with her before, you only saw her when she was out and about and putting on her best behaviour. But when she was at home she... used to get depressed a lot, and sometimes she wouldn't manage to cook meals, or dress herself, or even get out of bed. But ever since you've moved in, she's been smiling every time she hears you coming. I've never seen her so happy.  
(Pause)  
Then I saw what it was like when you started at my school. I've been trying to impress Sophie for years. Everyone knows she throws the best parties, and her dad bought her a new car for her eighteenth, so she's a sure-fire bet for going to all the coolest places. But you just had to talk to ehr for five minutes and you got an invitation!  
What I'm trying to say is... it's not just my Mom, and it's not just Sophie. Everybody here likes you.  
No, it's not just because you're new. We've had new students before! But I've never seen anybody fit in like you do. But when it comes to me, I always seem to say the wrong thing, or I wear the wrong clothes, or I lose my temper, and people just... take against me. I can't seem to get it right with people. Even Mom got more depressed every time I tired to cheer her up.  
(Bed creaks)  
No, I'm just shifting to get comfortable. That position was really hard work on my legs, okay?  
What does it matter if I'm sitting over your chest now? I'm not squashing you, am I?  
Good. Then stop complaining.  
Now where was I?  
'Jealous of you?' Maybe I was at first. But then I realised there was no point being jealous - you can't help being nice, and I can't help being grumpy and unpopular. If you weren;t ehar then things would go back to how they were and Mom would be miserable again.  
So I've been... having these thoughts. About how the problem isn't you at all, it's me. And I didn't know what to do about it for days, but then I had an idea I'd like to talk to you about. It's going to sound a little weird, okay?  
Of course, what else are sisters for?  
(Bed creaks again)  
No, you're the one squiriming around! Stay still.   
Anyway, here goes.  
I want to be you. I need to be you.  
No, I don't mean like you! Did I say 'like'?  
I mean, that's really sweet of you to offer to help me, but I don't want your help, step-sister. I don't want to learn from you. I want to be you. I want to be the favourite daughter, the one who makes friends and charms starngers and gets piushed to the front in all the family photographs. The one Mom wishes was her own daughter.  
What do you mean you don't understand?  
I must be too far away - you're not hearing me properly. Let me get closer.  
(Bed creaks, sheets rustle)  
I said stop wriggling!  
(Slapping sound)  
There, that's much better. Now we're close like sisters should be. Two peas in a pod. My legs on your legs. My arms on your arms. My chest on your chest. My hands on your... wrists.  
(Whispering) My face on your face  
(Kissing sound)  
Stop struggling or I'll hit you again. I mean it!  
Good girl.  
Now listen to me very carefully.  
(Voice lowers, more intense)  
I want to be you. Like this, like more. The two of us as close as close can be until everyone thinks we're one person. Until you're just a shell wrapped around the heart of me.  
(Kissing sound)  
Stop fighting me! This is your last warning.  
(Slapping sound)  
Why? What do you mean why?  
Because I like you too, silly. I wouldn't want to be anyone else.  
No, you don't need to do anything. Just stay there under me. Let me hold your wrists with my left hand while... I...  
(Cloth rustles)  
Open your legs.  
(Hissing)  
I said open them.  
Good girl. Open up for me.  
Feel my fingers? They're going to become part of you. They're working away. Don't try to fight them, just... let... me... inside!  
Yes, there we are! Feel my finger in you?  
No, you don't need to make any noise if you're going to be so loud. Just nod.  
Good girl.  
I want to wear your skin. Keep opening up for me. I want to wear your skin and live inside your smile.  
I'm going to work this finger in and out, in and out - can you feel it?  
Youcan moan for me, as long as you keep it quiet. I like it when you moan.  
Here comes another finger. Just relax and let me in.  
There we go! Wasn't that easier than the first one?  
Yes, that's it. Feel me. Feel me there, deep inside you. Wearing you on my fingers. Going in and out, in and out, deeper and deeper.  
Yes, oh yes, that's it. Moan my name. It's your name now, step-sister. We're becoming one. Can't you feel it?  
You can't? Then there mustn't be enough of me inside you yet.  
Three fingers. You can take it.   
(Slapping sound)  
I said you can take it.  
Let.  
Me.  
In.  
Good girl, yes, that's it, good girl. Fuck yes. Three of my fingers in you, working deeper. Going harder. Bit by bit you're taking more of me.  
Say my name again.  
But it's not enough yet, is it? We're still too separate.  
I'm going to let go of your wrists. Nod if you understand me, and don't you dare struggle.  
I'm going to put my other fingers in your mouth.  
Yes, that's it, you're learning. Good girl. Open up for me.  
Three fingers in your mouth, three between your legs. I'm inside you from both ends.  
You can take them deeper. I know you can. No choking, just... open... up your throat.  
Good girl. That's it. Fuck, that's it.  
Suck me while I finger you. Four fingers now. I know you can, I know you can. Stop squirming! Four fingers inside you while you say my name.  
I'm not going to stop. I'm going to keep going until you let me all the way inside you. Until you lose control.  
Can you do that? Can you lose yourself for me?  
Fuck, that's it. Good girl.  
I'm going to go faster.  
Just keep taking it. Keep sucking, keep moaning. Keep letting me impale you. I'm going to push my hands inside until they meet in the middle and you can't stop me. Just keep moaning like that... just like that... yes, fuck yes, good girl.  
Buck your hips against me, just like that. Fuck yes, step-sister. Show how much you want me. Show how you want us to be together. To be one.  
Fuck yes.  
Cum for me.  
Fuck yes, oh fuck yes, ohmigod that's it, cum for me. Lose yourself in me. Lose me inside you. Good girl, good girl, let me in let me in oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.  
(Gentler)  
Good girl, good girl, that's it. You're mine.  
I'm going to pull my fingers out, but you'll still be able to feel them won't you? I'm so deep inside you're never getting me out. When you get up tomorrow, when you look in the mirror, you'll see me, won't you?  
(Giggles) I thought so.  
(Kissing sound)   
Good night, step-sister.   
Good night, me.


End file.
